Welcome to Ghost Village!
by Arika desu
Summary: Cerita gaje tentang para anggota Mekakushi Dan yang datang ke Ghost Village. Jalan cerita gaje, gak nyambung, kebanyakan OC, OOC, typo dan kawan kawan. Author newbie.


Arika : Yo, minna~ *terbang* Selamat membaca Fanfic gaje karena saya masih baru~ apalagi di tambah ada banyak OC saya yang aneh aneh dan gak jelas ini #hah

Summary : Hibiya menemukan benda aneh di markas Mekakushi Dan yang membawa mereka ke suatu tempat yang berisi(?) hantu hantu yang (tidak) menyeramkan.

Warning : Gaje, abal, OOC, OC, typo dan kawan kawan.

**Welcome to Ghost Village!**

Hibiya memasuki markas Mekakushi Dan dengan lesu. Iya, lesu. LESU! #udah

Dengan lesu (lagi) dia membuka pintu markas, namun rasa lelah(?) Hibiya hilang saat dia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Hibiya berjalan menuju benda aneh itu. Terlihat seperti Kristal, tapi bukan Kristal. Apalah itu namanya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Hibiya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia memerhatikan benda aneh itu berjam-jam, berhari-hari, berbulan-bulan, bertahun-tahun, berabad-aba- oke, lupakan.

Hibiya memerhatikan benda itu bermenit-menit(?), sampai akhirnya Kido dating sambil mendengarkan music.

"Kido-nee! Benda ini milik siapa?" tanya Hibiya. Kido diam. Hibiya menarik baju Kido pelan lalu… "KIDO-NEE! BENDA INI MILIK SIAPA?!"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tanya saja pada yang lain." Jawab Kido, datar. Daaaataaar. DATAR. #Rik

Satu jam kemudian. #ha

Seluruh anggota Mekakushi Dan sudah berkumpul di markas sambil memerhatikan benda aneh yang Hibiya temukan. Tidak bergerak. Hanya memerhatikan benda itu dengan serius. Iya, serius. SERIUS. #udahRik

"Apa jangan jangan… benda ini milik HANTU?" ucap Kano asal. Tapi… tiba tiba.. TIDAK! #apa

Tiba tiba, benda itu mengeluarkan cahaya yang menyilaukan telinga(?). para anggota Mekakushi Dan menutup telinga(?) mereka dengan kaki(?). Tak lupa mereka menggosok gigi sebelum ti—ah, maksudku menutup mata mereka.

"Buka mata kalian." Terdengar suara seorang gadis yang agak agak serak(?) tapi terdengar manis. #apa

Para anggota Mekakushi Dan membuka mata mereka perlahan. Dan... lihat apa yang terjadi! Dia mulai lapar! #salah

Seorang… gadis, sepertinya, sedang berdiri di depan mereka sambil memasang wajah datar. Ekornya terlihat lucu, rambutnya pendek sebahu berwarna coklat hamper kehitam(?), matanya juga sama dengan rambutnya, telinga… kucing, mungkin, yang ada di kepalanya itu membuat Kano nosebleed. #gak

"Makhluk apa kau?!" tanya Shintaro panik, tapi gak panik. #maksudluapaRik

"Aku Miko. Aku hantu manusia setengah rubah ekor 9. Paham? Tidak? Bagus." Jawab Miko yang membuat para anggota Mekakushi Dan ber-sweatdrop ria.

"Miko-nee, sebenarnya ini dimana?" tanya Hibiya polos dan sama sekali tidak merasa takut. Miko yang mendengarnya langsung memasang wajah suram.

"Ini Ghost Village! Ehehe~" jawab seseorang yang spesies(?)-nya sama dengan Miko. Dia mirip Shintaro, hanya saja sifatnya berbeda jauh. Jauh sekali.

"Ghost Village? Ghost? Hantu?" tanya Kido yang menyembunyikan rasa takutnya. Pemuda yang spesies(?)-nya sama dengan Miko itu mendekati Kido lalu tertawa.

"Tenang! Disini tidak ada yang seram! Oh, ya! Namaku Shun! Aku hantu manusia setengah rubah ekor 9 dan termasuk sahabat baik Mi—" Miko menendang Shun dengan 'kasih sayang'.

"Apa itu?!" seru Hibiya sambil menunjuk seorang gadis berambut pirang yang bergelombang di bawahnya sambil menaikki sapu terbangnya.

"Dia Josephine! Pemimpin Ghost Village dan dia yang sudah membunuh kami semua!" Jawab Shun dengan senyum cerianya. Para anggota Mekakushi Dan kaget.

"Apa kita akan di bunuh olehnya?!" kata Seto agak ketakutan. Shun dan Miko saling berpandangan lalu menggeleng tanda tidak tahu.

"A-aku ingin pulang!" seru Mary ketakutan. Semua bingung harus berbuat apa saat melihat Josephine berjalan menghampiri menreka sambil mengayunkan tongkatnya.

"Ada manusia disini? Huff, selamat datang!" ucap Josephine sambil tersenyum. Semua hanya mengangguk karena bingung ingin membalas apa. Tiba tiba tongkat Josephine mengeluarkan cahaya dan munculah seorang gadis yang di kuncir dua.

"_Apa Nona memanggil saya?_" ucap gadis itu sopan. Josephine terlihat jengkel. Dan saat itu juga, Ene muncul dari iPhone Shintaro sambil berteriak.

"_Master! Ada sesuatu yang—ini dimana?_" tanya Ene bingung. Dan wajah Shintaro juga terlihat jengkel.

"_Apa?! Nona! Kenapa ada manusia disini?!_"

"Nyth, mereka tamu. Dan mereka yang sudah menemukan Kristal itu. Bersikap sopan!" balas Josephine agak kasar pada—Nyth. Hibiya menatap Nyth dengan mata yang berbinar, seperti ingin ikut masuk kedalam tongkat(?).

"GAWAT! PARA HANTU SCHY DATANG!" teriak seorang gadis yang memakai eye patch di mata sebelah kirinya. Kido semakin gemetaran saat melihat gadis itu membuka eye patch-nya. Mata kirinya hilang! Darah banyak yang mengalir, tapi sepertinya dia tidak merasa sakit.

"Kalian, ikut kami melawan hantu Schy supaya kalian bisa kembali ke tempat kalian tinggal! Karena gara gara mereka yang membuat kalian berada disini!" seru Shun sambil menarik tangan Shintaro. (Arika : batuk dulu. *cough* #kenapa). Para anggota Mekakushi Dan berlari mengikuti Shun, Miko dan Josephine juga.

Mereka pun sampai di sebuah ladang rumput yang luas dan hawa dingin pun terasa. Gadis tanpa mata kiri itu terlihat seperti melawan sesuatu, tapi sebenarnya tidak ada apa apa.

"Dia aneh.." komentar Kano sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri. Seto memukul lengan Kano pelan lalu berkata, "Jangan bilang begitu. Dia sedang melawan sesuatu demi desa ini dan demi kita juga."

"Kalian! Ambil ini!" Miko melemparkan tongkat hitam pada Kido. Kido menangkapnya lalu memerhatikan tongkat itu.

"Ucapkan "_Makateru mikamiteru_"!" perintah Miko sambil melemparkan batu kearah hantu Schy itu. Semua anggota Mekakushi Dan memegang tongkat itu secara bersamaan (kecuali Ene tentunya).

"_Makateru Mikamiteru!_" teriak para anggota Mekakushi Dan. Tiba tiba cahaya muncul dari tongkat itu, Miko langsung mengambil tongkat itu dan menembakkan cahaya-nya kearah para hantu Scyhreuop(?) atau apalah tadi.

Mata Hibiya berbinar binar (lagi) saat melihat cahaya itu. Memang indah. Tapi tidak seindah author Arika. #dibuang

"Apa jangan jangan mereka melakukan ini setiap hari? Tidak capek, kah?" kata Shintaro dengan wajah dingin. Shun menoleh kearahnya sambil tersenyum ceria.

"Tentu saja tidak capek! Apalagi aku melakukannya dengan Mik—" dan pada saat itu juga, Miko menginjak kaki Shun dengan kerasnya. Ene yang ada di dalam iPhone tertawa sendiri padahal tidak ada yang lucu(?).

"Sekarang saatnya kami pulang. Terima kasih sudah mau berkenalan dengan kami," ucap Kido sambil tersenyum kecil. Iya, kecil. KECIL, LHO! #stopRik

"Oh, ya. Kalian harus tau. Aku ini bukan perempuan. Camkan(?) itu!" kata Miko tiba tiba. Para anggota Mekakushi Dan kaget sekaget-kagetnya(?).

"Berarti Shun itu ya—ah, Shun menyukai Miko, kan?" ucap Shintaro yang membuat Shun tertawa.

"Aku tidak menyukainya! Hanya mencin—" dengan 'kasih sayang', Miko menendang Shun lagi. Iya, lagi. LAGI. #gitumulu

"Aku baru sadar. Momo dimana?" tanya Mary sambil celingak-celinguk(?).

"Momo sedang konser tadi." Jawab Shintaro dingin. Dan semua pun menjadi beku. #krik #skip

"Baiklah, saatnya kami pulang. Kapan kapan kami akan kembali. Kapan kapan lho! Iya, kapan kapan. Jadi belum pasti kita akan kesini lagi atau tidak." Kata Kido. Aneh. Aneh. Aneh. Aneh. An- #udah

Kristal itu kembali mengeluarkan cahaya-nya dan membawa para anggota Mekakushi Dan kembali ke markas mereka. Terlihat Momo yang sedang tertidur di sofa. #MomoLelahSetelahKonser(?).

"Pengalaman yang aneh!" kata Hibiya sambil berlari ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum.

"Menurutku tidak. Tadi itu benar benar WOW(?)!" balas Kano sambil memasang wajah khasnya. Kano menatap kearah benda yang Kido pegang.

"Danchou, itu kan tongkat-"

OooOOOooO

"Shun! Tongkatku mana?!"

"Kau yang memberikannya pada Kido tadi kan?"

The end.

Arika : Yosh! Akhirnya jadi juga. Gaje banget. Yang pasti OOC banget. Huehuehue(?). ditambah humor garing dan jalan cerita gak bener. Ending-nya ngegantung banget. Huehuehue. *terbang* Review please~~~~


End file.
